pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria's Delphox
Aria |gender = FemaleXY105: Party Dancecapades!, the rules of the dance are that a male is paired with a female |ability = Blaze (not yet activated) |debut = A Pokévision of Things to Come! |location = With Aria |episodesuntilevolved = 18 episodes as a Fennekin. 24 episodes as a Braixen. |evolvesin = Prior to Day Three Blockbusters! Prior to Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!}} This Delphox is a / -type Pokémon owned by Aria. She first appeared as a Fennekin. Biography As Fennekin A long time ago, Aria, who was training with Fennekin, had failed in her training. Palermo visited her, to which Aria claimed she would not give up until everything was over.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Fennekin, along with Aria, were first seen in a PokéVision video Aria made, which was a popular video with a lot of views.XY021: A Pokévision of Things to Come! As Braixen Eventually, Shauna showed to Serena and Bonnie the new PokéVision video of Aria, who performed with her newly evolved Braixen.XY039: Day Three Blockbusters! Eventually, Aria and Braixen made their performance in Lagoon Town. Braixen used Fire Spin to present Aria. After playing with each other by throwing the stick to one another, Braixen used Fire Blast to end the performance.XY046: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! While training with her Pokémon, Serena feared she may not reach Aria's level in Showcases, remembering her last performance with Braixen.XY053: A Race for Home! As Delphox Posing as Arianna, Aria sent her Delphox, along with Aromatisse, in a Double Battle against Serena, who used Fennekin and Pancham. After Fennekin's Scratch got blocked by Aromatisse's Reflect, Delphox used Mystical Fire on Pancham,showing its own gracefulness and burning Pancham's rump. Fennekin launched a Flamethrower, which was countered by Delphox's Flamethrower. Fennekin was knocked down, so Pancham protected Fennekin from Aromatisse's Charge Beam. After Serena's Fennekin evolved into a Braixen, Arianna wanted to end the battle. However, she received a call and canceled the battle, calling Delphox and Aromatisse back into their Poké Balls.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Along with Aromatisse and Aria, Delphox watched Serena's performance in Dendemille Town through a laptop.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! Serena and Eevee watched a video of a Top Performance featuring Aria, Delphox and Aromatisse.XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Arriving to the dance party at the castle, Aria danced with Monsieur Pierre and her Delphox danced with Klefki.XY105: Party Dancecapades! Aria dressed her Delphox for the Master Class tournament in Glorio City. There, Aria walked down the stairs with Delphox and wished everyone good time.XY112: Master Class Is in Session! Delphox, along with Aria's Vivillion and Aromatisse, participated in the finals of the Master Class Tournament against Serena. Delphox used Mystical Fire and collided with Vivillion's Psybeam, dazzling the audience. Delphox finished the performance with Fire Blast. After Aria was voted to be the Kalos Queen, Serena, Aria and their Pokémon waved their hands to the audience. Known moves Using Fire Spin as Braixen Aria Braixen Fire Blast.png Using Fire Blast as Braixen |stage2 = Delphox |img2 = Aria Delphox Fire Spin.png Using Fire Spin Aria Delphox Fire Blast.png Using Fire Blast Aria Delphox Mystical Fire.png Using Mystical Fire Aria Delphox Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower | Fire Spin; fire; XY046: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Fire Blast; fire; XY046: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Mystical Fire; fire; XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Flamethrower; fire; XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! }} Voice actresses *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese) *Eileen Stevens (English) Gallery As Fennekin Aria's Braixen.png As Braixen Aria in XY080.png Watching the Showcase with Aria and Aromatisse }} References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Female anime Pokémon